


Gloaming

by Butterfly



Series: Drabbles (multi-fandom) [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on the subject of 'rain'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloaming

Still raining. Perhaps Miles had meant this as some form of punishment?

Julian blinked hard, trying to find Miles somewhere in the darkness. Finally, he spotted the blasted man, reclining against the grass like the rain wasn't pelting down hard enough to leave little aches wherever it hit.

"You might not be able to catch a cold from spending your days soaked to the skin, but it can't be comfortable," Julian said. Miles shrugged. He'd been understandably uncommunicative since Julian had arrived, and it was beginning to feel almost normal.

Universal and individual, grief was one of nature's nastier paradoxes.


End file.
